1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorized harvesters of the type including rotating cutting elements and to the marine propulsion field including outboard motors. The motorized harvester is of the line trimmer type and the invention resides in the method of converting the line trimmer into a marine propulsion unit of the outboard type equipped with a screw-type marine propeller.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of motorized line trimmers heretofore have been provided as well as various forms of outboard motors. Further, various devices have been provided for converting gasoline-powered outboard motors to electric trolling motors, for converting a change saw into a lawn trimmer and for converting chain saws into various different forms of power tools. However, the method and apparatus of the instant invention enable a line trimmer to be readily converted into a trolling motor and back to a line triamer with little effort.
Examples of various different forms of conversion structures as well as other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,953,599, 3,763,819, 4,076,193, 4,188,719 and 4,311,470.